custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Welcome to the 11th most popular page on the wiki. =P 2 Chapters left Great news, Slice...out of all nine chapters in BIONICLE: Reality, 7 have been filmed! Tomorrow, I will conclude filming most likely! There are around 400 or 500 pictures, and maybe 600! The climax of the film is awesome, and finishing it tomorrow will give me time to post all of the chapters by early October 2010. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Starscream7 22:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Great Beings Oh... Well, that is something that is going to take some fixing... Let me see, that also makes me have to change some plans, Zirahk's history, yikes... Alright, this is such a big fluke on my part... Should I re-write TBHW part 3? That way, nobody will be confused when you spill the beans and have to search back through the facts, I can just say on news that I have to re-start. That would also fix the Angonce problem. So if you agree with this idea, feel free to delete part three and post a message of it's deletion on the news page. Sorry, again. How could I have known? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey, Slice, I just wanted to see if you would want to get more involved in the BIONICLE Origins: Nektann project. Up 'til this point, my slave Jareroden97 (jk) has been doing a all the work, so to give him a break, I was wondering if you could either do some writing or make some concept art. If you would consider, just tell me what you would like to do. If you don't want to do anything, that's perfectly fine too. Thanks, and PS: I miss CrazyLihkan38! Clone Trooper 1000 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sigh Oh, I'm so sorry, I just thought you might have missed it, since you deleted a lot of this page. Sorry. Clone Trooper 1000 22:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) REALITY As you wished, I didthe first part of my blog series invloving BIONICLE:REALITY and the similarities between that and Transformers. SubAqua 01:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Coh'Lhran Just wondering now, but why did you change the capital L to a lower case one on the Coh'lhran page? I don't see the point in that. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Slice, if this isn't stopped, I am going to have a heart attack. We need to stop mocking Reality, because I have been working overnight to get the (Censore) plot remodified! Subaqua is getting on my enraged nerves, now. And others, Vagra Nui Tales, Colelctor1, they're supporting the blog. We need to talk to him, and yes, I said WE. Starscream7 20:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 (The director of BIONICLE: Reality But Slice...civilized isn't the point! SubAqua claims I am ranting on his blog post. Is that slightly needed? Yes. Okay? I am not going to just stop now. Listen, okay? I am DONE running. I will not run from anyone's post again. This is it, Slice. I am not redoing this movie (BTW Subaqua just said that i should) and I do not know if it should even air. I have one, and only one clean idea. I can make the sequel the first film. And that means redoing the movie! That is something that needs to be talked about. Starscream7 20:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Sorry :( I am going to redo BIONICLE reality. It will be nothing like transformers. I hope everyone is happy for once at this point. (BTW WE WILL HAVE TO TALK LATER) Starscream7 20:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 never mind! WARNING:VANDAL APPROACHING There's this IP Guy that's Vandalising things, including Wiki Metru--Reptor17 16:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) DR Review Can you do the review now? (If you're still too busy, that's OK, but I want to see your rating and review). And have you read TSC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 19:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for blocking him. Starscream7 21:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Journey's End Hey, TheSlicer, can you write a script for my upcoming fil, Journey's End? If you can't I understand [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 05:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) help edit mutanted rahksi Writing Proposition On behalf of myself, Jareroden97, and Varkanax39; I would like to give you the opportunity to become one of the full-time writers of Dark Realities. This would allow you to help develop our story, and your talents as a writer would be greatly appreciated in writing our serial. However, I am aware of your other involvements with numerous different stories, so a refusal would be understandable if you wished to continue handling all your other stories and responsibilities without another burden being added. Our offer still stands though, would you want to become one of the official, major writers of Dark Realities? --Chicken Bond 21:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That may work well for me and my fellow writers. You can be our secondary writer, whilst me, Varkanax39, and Jareroden97 assume larger writing roles. With Jareroden temporarily absent, you may need to fill in for him a bit, but me and Varkanax will mainly handle the writing block until J97 returns. Since you are aware of our plans for Nightwatcher, it's time you learn what we plan for the future of the story. If your gonna get involved in the writing process, your gonna have to read the latest chapters, if you haven't already. This is what we've got so far (remember to delete the spoiler after reading): That's what we've got. Just to get you going, would you like to write chapter 13 when Varkanax finishes chapter 12? It would focus on Nightwatcher's (and his Girahk's) battle with Hydros and his allies, with Varkanax's legion rapidly approaching.--Chicken Bond 23:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Yeah.....You see, I have been trying to post chapter 1 - but it says i need to try a new image and that it won't work. Any ideas? Starscream7 23:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. Yes you can help...and did you see my latest blog post? Did you read my earlier message? --Chicken Bond 00:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I might not have made this bit clear. Are you happy to write chapter 13 when chapter 12 is completed by Varkanax? --Chicken Bond 00:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Varkanax has finished chapter 12, are you capable of writitng chapter 13? If so, the scenes and material you could use int chapter could be Tetrack's unresolved conflict with Sawrall, or Hydros' clash with Nightwatcher, but I'll leave the scenes you right about up to you if can write the chapter. Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 22:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, chapter 13 can be written another time. --Chicken Bond 22:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) But when do you think you can you write the chapter (no pressure or anything)? --Chicken Bond 03:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Contest Toa Fairon ' May I use the Combat forms in my storyline? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) invite You have been invited to join My unnamed FTTD). I'd love to make chapter focused on Nightwatcher--Spam 23:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you got this message, but will you be able to write DR chapter 13 at some point soon? No pressure or anything. BTW, nice work with TDR's PDF version, I'm really enjoying it. --Chicken Bond 02:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, there. As you may, or may not, know, I'm going to be away for three days on a holiday, rendering mostly, if not totally inactive. Because of this, I'm not gonna be able to write DR chapter 13, and seeing as Varkanax is busy after finishing the last one, do you think you'll be able to write it at this point? --Chicken Bond 06:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Slice I do need an answer very soon. --Chicken Bond 12:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, looks like all the admins and writers are busy XD! Your going on a camp, I'm going on a short holiday, J97 is gone for a month. Who's gonna actively run the wiki? (Rhetorical question there, TTN I suspect will watch it) But anyways, nah, no worries at all, it can wait for another time. --Chicken Bond 22:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) TDR Wasn't shadowdermis Mordrax damaged by the blast, causing him to lose the ability to speak, and allowing him only to communicate through telepathy? I noticed you changed that in the new TDR. And how's Underworld Rising going? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 01:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Demon Contest rules. I've decided to take away rule six. But remember I'm not good with custom bodies, and I cant use Hydraxon fingers, because I don't have Hydraxon. Oh, I'm hoping to get a Youtube account soon. Also, check out my page. Toa manoc Welcome back! Just letting you know, you don't need to worry about DR's 13th chapter, as me and Varkanax have got it sorted and handled. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I've been experiancing a problem. The sidebar that shows the recent changes seems to have frozen. It still says you edited the Heeh Chronicles one minute ago while on the MyHome feature it says you made the edit 30 minutes ago. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. And have you read Twilight Void? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) DR and other stuff Nightwatcher has made another appearance in DR, you can review his lines, and see if they need editing to suit his personality. Also, would you like to keep Markein (My Rotaxian bounty hunter MOC seen in my latest blog) as a reserve character for your storyline? As other than his training of Skorr, he has no involvement or connection with my storyline, and I don't think that will change (at least for the time being). [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Page Check out my updated news and MRS, please. Oh don't forget to watch for my new account. Toa manoc Did you read my earlier message? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I am aware of that. I'm giving him as sort've a reserve character, so you don't necessarily need to use him, though he's in the wings should you require him. The only thing I ask should he appear, is that I can still maintain writing rights to him (meaning I can write the section detailing his personality and abilities, though leave his history and fate in your hands). Also, was the depiction of Nightwatcher in the uncompleted chapter 13 accurate? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I'll trim it down, though how do I make an archive (I feel weird, asking such noobish questions) ? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thought so. Thanks! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] De-capitalizing Yes, I have returned with another argument. Look, I've respect your decision and policy of not having everything capitalized for some time, but now I'm starting to think it's becoming a problem. Your de-capitalizing of page names is getting a bit out of hand. I'm fine with altering names from titles such as Battle near Alex's Fortress to battle Battle near Alex's fortress, as not every event needs capitalizing, but de-capitalizing names and titles to official objects/pages is not a brilliant idea. For example, last time I checked the name of Scythe of creation was originally and officially named the Scythe of Creation, which is official title. It just doesn't make sense. Wikipedia doesn't do it with pages that have officially capitalized titles, they don't call pages the United kingdom or the United states of America they have those titles capitalized because they are what they are officially known as. That's my one real issue. Other than that pages called Jet thrusters or Plasma grenades is fine with me to have their titles changed. It's just the ones with offcial names that bites at me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] De-capitalizing Yes, I have returned with another argument. Look, I've respect your decision and policy of not having everything capitalized for some time, but now I'm starting to think it's becoming a problem. Your de-capitalizing of page names is getting a bit out of hand. I'm fine with altering names from titles such as Battle near Alex's Fortress to battle Battle near Alex's fortress, as not every event needs capitalizing, but de-capitalizing names and titles to official objects/pages is not a brilliant idea. For example, last time I checked the name of Scythe of creation was originally and officially named the Scythe of Creation, which is official title. It just doesn't make sense. Wikipedia doesn't do it with pages that have officially capitalized titles, they don't call pages the United kingdom or the United states of America they have those titles capitalized because they are what they are officially known as. That's my one real issue. Other than that pages called Jet thrusters or Plasma grenades is fine with me to have their titles changed. It's just the ones with offcial names that bites at me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I was using that as an example, we'd have to consult Varkanax first before doing so. Don't get me wrong, what your dong's generally beneficial to the wiki, but occasionally we just overlook some things. So, do we get the point? And was what I was saying above a thought you already had considered, since I just wasn't sure. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I HATE YOU .........!! help me edit metal giant Main Page Why was the Main Page changed? And what are your plans for updating for the new skin? Are we going to have to endure it? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 18:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving Okay, mind you, I don't know how this works, but according to a user called Echo, the wikifarm site "Shoutwiki" can transfer all the data of a wikia wiki onto a new Shoutwiki site. Essentially what I'm saying is with your approval the site could be moved onto an independent wiki (and Shoutwiki uses a Monobook-like-skin) eliminating the problems of Oasis. Just an option and I thought I'd let you know... -'Minish Link' 18:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Will MonoBook remain an option? If so, we could use that once Monaco is removed. (That's what I plan to do if it remains an option).